


Finding Love at Christmas

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Secret Santa, christmas thing, present, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Shela wasn't expecting to find a hot guy at the Secret Santa event. And Lucina was definitely not expecting to finally kiss Cayde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DazzleMyRazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleMyRazzle/gifts).



“WakeupwakeupwakeupwakeUUUUUP!!!”

“Oomf!”

Shela was alarmed to find herself suddenly awake, her medium blue eyes lighting up instantly. On her bed was none other than a very cheery Lucina bouncing up and down on the mattress. It didn’t register at first why the Awoken woman was so excited and hyper, but then it clicked. She groaned in autotune, closing her eye shutters. “Lucina, what the Hell.”

“It’s CHRISTMAS!” cheered the woman, throwing her arms up in excitement. “The one time of the year that everyone is home at the Tower and is able to just relax and exchange gifts.” She smiled warmly. “Plus, it reminds us all that we survived another year against the Darkness.”

“Oh, hush. You just want to get another chance at getting Cayde-6 under the mistletoe,” snorted Shela, pulling her blanket over her head. She reveled in smug joy at Lucina beginning to sputter. If she had looked, she would have seen a purple blush dusting her cheeks. “You know, if you dare him to stand under it then step under it yourself, you’ll get him to kiss you, right?”

“I am not going to cheat my way into kissing him,” Lucina huffed. “B-but that isn’t the point! That’s just a bonus if it happens this year.” Shela had half a mind to just ‘accidentally’ bump into Lucina, making her fall on Cayde-6. Maybe a kiss would happen that way. After all, the Huntress was just a little taller than the Exo Vanguard. “The point is, I got you some awesome gifts this year. So get up! Or else I’m going to poke you awake.” When Shela refused still, Lucina huffed, beginning to poke the Exo woman’s cheek, a slight tapping accompanying her actions. It took a few minutes, but finally, she did it.

She managed to wake up Shela, if not by the poking, then by that god awful tapping noise! “Fine, fine, I’m up, I’m up,” she groaned deeply, swatting away the offending hand. She then sat up. “Up and off. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Obviously excited, Lucina did a flip off of the bed, rushing off to the kitchen. Stretching, Shela got up, pulling back her blanket. Once she was up, she changed into her Future War Cult hoodie and bootcut blue jeans. Slipping on her white slippers, she finally started to make her way to the kitchen, running her hand over her pinkish purple reverse mohawk, as though smoothing it down as a human would.

“Merry Christmas,” grinned Lucina. The kitchen was obviously decorated, covered in red and green streamers and large vinyl letters that spelled out Merry Christmas. There was cake and cookies and milk and eggnog… Almost as though she were planning a party. There was breakfast on the table. “I know how Exos don’t eat normal meals, so I had my Ghost look into it so I could make you something to eat… I hope that scrap metal and stuff is okay…?” She looked admittedly nervous.

Shela was surprised, to say the least. She then smiled some. Funny how an Exo could express emotion through facial plating. “It’s perfect. Did you get some oil for me to drink?”

That seemed to make Lucina perk up a bit. “I did! The lady at the store told me it was the best kind for Exos.” She poured a glass and handed it to her. “I hope you like it!”

Shela was sure that she would, but she decided to humor the girl anyways. She took the glass and sipped the beverage. “I love it,” she beamed, her medium blue eyes wide with pride. “I will probably ask for more later.” She then sat down at the table, relaxing as she scooted her seat forward. She picked up some scrap metal, munching on it absently. “Thank you for making breakfast.”

Sitting down across from her, Lucina beamed. “No problem,” she told the woman, eating some scrambled eggs. She then sipped her orange juice. “There’s a public Secret Santa event at the top of the Tower today. Around five o’clock? Until then, I have some presents I want to give you. I also found out that one of the Engrams I got was actually the code for a video about Christmas, so we can watch it while we’re waiting for the event.”

“That sounds like it would be fun,” Shela said with a nod. She didn’t eat much. She didn’t really need to eat, but the scrap metal could be chewed and disposed of later. It had been the thought that counted. She took her oil and tilted her head. “Do you have any straws, by any chance?”

“Oh!” Lucina hurriedly stood and rushed about the kitchen, pulling out drawers and shifting through them. She successfully found a plastic straw and handed it to her. “Sorry. I didn’t even think about that.” She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. Shela smiled and took the straw, placing it in her glass before sipping at the oil.

“It’s no problem, really,” she assured after setting her glass down. “I technically don’t have any lips, so I would have made a mess if I had tried to drink it like you do.”

Lucina nodded in understanding. She took her dirty dishes and went to the sink, beginning to wash them really quick. She then dried off her hands and stretched. “Alright. Tonight, after the Secret Santa thing, we’ll be coming back here and having a party, okay? We didn’t get to have a party last year, and I kind of wanted to have one.” She twisted her back, popping her bones into place. Shela cringed, knowing if she had tried that, she would have been doing nothing but scraping plates against one another. Ah, well. “I’m going to go ahead and put on my boots and stuff, okay?” Shela nodded, watching as the Awoken Huntress left the room. She took the scrap metal and stuffed it all in her pockets. She could use it later for emergency repairs out on the field.

She stood and disposed of her dirty dishes into the sink. She didn’t wash dishes – she didn’t want to risk getting water into her circuitry. She usually left anything involving water to Lucina for a reason. She joined the woman in the other room, snorting at the sight before her. “What are you _doing_?”

Lucina was laying on the floor, one leg in the air, her hands pulling at the hem of her knee high black boots. She looked at the Exo upside down and grinned. “Getting my boots on. You?”

Shela shook her head, grabbing her high tops and exchanging them with her slippers. She went over to the door and grabbed her white ear muffs and gloves from the table beside it. She turned to Lucina, seeing that she was wearing a Dead Orbit parka, the hood up with a black scarf resting around her throat. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets. “You ready to head out?” she asked softly.

“What about the gift?” Shela asked, raising a brow.

“You’ll get it tonight at the party!” Lucina assured, smiling. “Everyone I know gets their own presents tonight.” She paused to think then nodded. “I made sure to drop off our Secret Santa gifts last nights at the Vanguard.”

As they left their shared apartment, Shela asked, “So who’s the receiver of your gift?”

“That would spoil the surprise,” grinned Lucina. Shela instantly became suspicious but decided then that it wasn’t worth looking into that much. She would find out soon enough, anyways. “So, you excited about this?”

“I guess. I don’t really like Christmas that much, honestly,” Shela said absently with a shrug. “Halloween is more of my holiday.”

Lucina pouted before sighing softly. “Ah, well. I was just curious.” She smiled a little. “I can’t believe we made it another year…” she whispered.

Shela wrapped her arm around her in a one armed hug, squeezing her some. “Yeah. We made it another year…” She pulled away as they walked into the elevator. Once they were on the roof of the Tower, they were instantly assaulted with the cold, crisp air of winter. Shela bundled her hoodie closer to herself, feeling her servos getting chilled. Lucina was trying to keep from chattering her teeth. While the Cosmodrome was cold, the higher altitude of the Tower made it seemingly much more cold, not to mention that it was winter.

“Thank the Traveler that this is going on in the Vanguard HQ,” Lucina said.

“Won’t that be kind of cramped?” Shela asked curiously.

“Nah. Despite what I said about everyone being here, not everyone wants to do the Secret Santa. Only the people who wanted to be a part of the event are going to be there.”

“Well… We have a couple of hours. So what do you want to do?”

Lucina thought about it. “Well, I have some Motes of Light that I can exchange with Arach for Dead Orbit rep…” she offered. “Plus, there’s a bar near there. We could hang out there, if you want.”

Shela nodded in approval as they made their way toward the hangar bay. “That sounds good,” she said softly. “But when it comes to be an hour before the event, let’s go to the Vanguard room, okay?” She saw Lucina nod and hummed to herself. For a while, they lingered about the bay before going back out into the cold, going to the Vanguard room. It was lightly decorated, and there was a mountain of presents about the table. Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard, was standing on a ladder, working on setting up the mistletoe. Shela noticed and smirked to herself, stopping just short of the doorway. When Lucina’s foot hit the threshold, she said loudly, “Lucina, Cayde, look!”

Both Hunters paused before looking at the mistletoe. Lucina’s eyes went wide and a purple blush dusted her cheeks hardcore. Cayde seemed to smirk a little, shaking his head. “I’m not under- OOMF!” Shela had quickly crossed over the threshold and forced the Exo off of the ladder, making him fall on top of Lucina, their lips connecting a bit roughly. Cayde was obviously alarmed due to having fallen off of the ladder, and Lucina was alarmed because she was suddenly kissing the man that she had had a crush on for the longest time. For a moment, nobody seemed to do anything. Then, accepting their situation, they relaxed into the kiss, wrapping their arms around one another, backing up so that Lucina’s back was against the doorframe. When it looked like things were about to get heated, Shela cleared her throat. “I get that you two are happy to finally kiss each other, but I’m still here, ya know.”

That got the two of them to separate, embarrassed and flustered both. They smiled at one another, laying their heads against one another. There was a sound of a fan, and it seemed to be coming from Cayde. Shela smiled. It was cute to finally see the two of them together. “Um… S-sorry about that…” Cayde said softly, but he didn’t pull away. “You okay?” Lucina hummed, nodding. She kissed his cheek.

“Why don’t we… I-I dunno… Go out for a bit before doing that again?” the Huntress asked softly, brushing her gloved fingers against the metal of his cheek. He nodded, taking her hand and kissing the clothed pads with a tenderness about it.

“I can handle that…” he whispered. He pulled away, but it seemed that they wouldn’t let go of one another, their hands connecting them now. “But for now, let’s focus on this event, yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“And with that, I have done my duty. I will proceed to ‘vomit rainbows,’ as the kids say,” snorted Shela, drawing their attention to her. Lucina stuck out her tongue and raspberried while Cayde chuckled. “You two enjoy some time together for the moment. I’ll finish putting up the mistletoe.” They nodded and walked over to a dark corner of the room, going to discuss who knew what. Shela stepped up the ladder and started to work on fixing the mistletoe, tilting her head some in concentration. Once it was fixed up properly, she nodded once to herself and stepped down. She walked over to the new couple, noting how Lucina was giggling at some bad joke Cayde had made. “Was that the last thing that needed to be done?”

Cayde looked up and nodded. “Yep. That was the last thing. Just gotta wait on everyone to get up here, now.” He heard Zavala call for him and sighed dramatically. “I’m afraid I have to go. King Titan-butt wants me over there for some reason.” He kissed Lucina’s cheek and grinned some. “I’ll see you at that party, _Guardian_.” He winked before turning and jogging, calling out to Zavala, “I’m comin’, I’m comin’! You don’t have to keep yellin’!”

“How much you want to bet that Zavala saw Cayde kissing you?” Shela asked, settling against the wall beside her friend.

“Two hundred Glimmer,” snorted Lucina, watching as Cayde approached Zavala. Whatever the Titan Vanguard seemed to be talking about with the Hunter, it appeared to be of importance. Then again, since when did anything not seem important to that guy? Cayde seemed to wave the male off, telling him something back. Whatever the Titan said seemed to agitate him. It went back and forth like this for a few minutes before they walked away from one another. The male Exo walked back to Shela and Lucina and shook his head.

“So… He saw me kissing you, said somethin’ ‘bout ‘not to fraternize with the Guardians under my charge,’” Cayde said.

“Told you,” grinned Shela. Lucina giggled and Cayde looked between them.

“You two made a bet about it?” he asked, acting appalled. He then chuckled. “Who won?”

“We both did. We agreed on what it was about,” Shela said with a shrug. “Why don’t you go and announce the event over the P.A. system? That way everyone can start making their way to the area?”

“Can do,” Cayde nodded, leaving them alone. It wasn’t long before his voice was sounding over the intercom, alerting all that were part of the event that it was about to begin and that they needed to get their butts moving. Within the time span of thirty minutes, the room was filled with Guardians of all kinds along with citizens and workers of the Tower, many having participated in the event. Ikora, Zavala, and Cayde stood around the table, holding microphones and announcing who was to receive their presents. One present per person, that was how it was to be. When Lucina was announced, she went up there and grabbed her present. It was from Ikora, she learned. She promised to open it once she had the chance, giving the Warlock a kind hug. It was a tad awkward for the Human, but she returned it. Shela was next, receiving a gift from someone she didn’t know. She looked around, her eyes landing a rather handsome Exo across the room. He gave her a warm smile and waved. She smiled back and waved in return. She would more than likely approach him later.

Once all of the gifts were passed out, they dispersed, leaving more space in the room now. Lucina wanted to open up Ikora’s gift, so she did. It was a journal with the first page already written on. Though she didn’t show Shela what it read, it obviously had a huge impact on the woman, tears rolling down her cheeks. She rushed over to the Human and once again hugged her, thanking her through her sobbing. Ikora looked startled, alarmed even. She then saw the journal and relaxed, patting her back. There seemed to be some concern from the other Vanguard members, but the Warlock assured them that it was just the present. Lucina pulled away and sniffled, smiling. She was grateful for the present, she had told her before hugging her one last time. When she pulled away, she returned to Shela.

“Why did you start crying?” asked the woman, her eye lights filled with concern.

Lucina sniffled, rubbing the tears away with the dough her gloved hand. She was smiling. “Because Ikora is a really sweet woman who told me all of the words I needed to hear in the past year,” she whispered a bit meekly. “Believe me. A lot of what she wrote? I needed to hear it for a long while now.”

Shela relaxed and nodded. She hugged her friend close, comforting her some. She then pulled away. “Let’s see what I got, yeah?” she offered softly. Lucina nodded and watched as the Exo pulled the wrapping away from the gift she had received. Inside was a glass white lily with a little tag attached, wishing her a Merry Christmas. She looked up, her simulated heartbeat beating just a tiny bit faster. The male Exo was talking to someone, but when he noticed that she was looking up at him, he turned and waved once more at her. He told the person he was talking to something before walking over to Shela.

Upon his getting closer, the Titan had a chance to see the Exo in better detail, noting how he had high cheek plates along with pronounced chin plates, both yellow in color, his eyes and mouth both glowing a cyan blue color. From the sides of his head, there were black plate coated antennae, appearing much like elf ears, and there, seemingly splattered across his left eye, was orange paint, as though he had been shot with it. He was wearing a New Monarchy jacket, the hood back against his back, making certain that all of his features were in plain view. He was a few inches taller than Shela, she noticed.

When he spoke, she felt her internal fan whirr into action, trying to keep her internal network calm and cool, “Hey… I saw you got my present…” Ooh, boy, that voice… It was dark and gruff and slightly accented. Normally, such a voice would have placed her on edge, but with him… Mm… “It took a while to figure out what to get you… Took a lot of asking around, that was for sure.” He offered to her his hand. “The name’s Cedric-9. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Sh-Shela…” the Titan said softly. What was wrong with her? She was usually a lot more… calm and collected than this!

“No number?” teased the male. Nngh, that _voice_.

“Sh-Shela-25,” she stammered out. Okay, definitely not catching her cool like she should be! She took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “It’s Shela-25.” She took his hand finally and gave it a single, firm shake. “It’s a pleasure.”

He nodded and removed his hand. “I had no idea what to get you. I was told you were a Titan, so I tried to find something good armor wise while I was out on the field. Nothing. So, I asked around a bit more, found out you like white lilies. I couldn’t find any of those, either. I _was_ going to get you a gag gift, you know, something stupid, but I saw that glass lily and knew it would be perfect.” There seemed to be a bit of a hopeful tone towards to end of his sentence. She smiled.

“Yeah. It was well thought out,” she told him. She pecked his cheek. “Thank you.” She then remembered what Lucina had told her that morning and smiled. “My friend and I are having a party. Would you like to come?”

“Sure,” Cedric said with a smile. “Where at and when?”

“Later tonight at our apartment.” She had her Ghost send his own the details. She smiled a bit more as she turned away from him, going to join Lucina as she moved to leave. “See you then?”

“Definitely,” he said, his eyes shining just a bit brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

They were back at Lucina’s and Shela’s apartment, singing old Christmas carols and chatting up one another amongst themselves. There weren’t many people there, but it was of decent size, having around eight to twelve people total. It was a nice feeling, seeing all their friends and loved ones all in one place for a change. They were drinking oil and eggnog respectfully, munching on snacks and hor d’oeuvres, chatting away.

“Excuse me? Everyone, may I have your attention for a moment?” Lucina called over the chatter. Once she had everyone’s attention, she smiled. “Thank you all for coming here tonight. I am really glad to see just how many of you, of all of us, have survived since last year. While some of our friends can’t be here with us tonight, we all still have one another, both new and old friends alike. It’s these times, these moments, that keep me going out there on the field, and I hope you all feel the same. I hope you all have a merry, merry Christmas and that we all survive another year to see each other again.” She grinned a large grin, spreading her arms out in a grand gesture. “But tonight, have fun! Enjoy yourselves! Treat it as though this night could very well be our last!”

Everyone cheered.

“You really outdid yourself,” grinned Shela as Lucina lowered her arms, speech done.

“Yeah,” nodded Cedric, his arm around Shela. “The oil is great, and you did an amazing job at decorating.”

“You know how to throw a party,” grinned Cayde, wrapping an arm around her. “And that speech? Inspirational.” He grinned more. “Who knows? You might be the next Hunter Vanguard if you keep it up.”

Lucina scoffed, lightly punching the male in the chest. “As if. I’m not taking you away from your precious map.”

“Aw, come on! I gotta pass on the torch sometime.”

“Yeah, well you aren’t passing it to me.” Lucina kissed his cheek. “Nice try, though.”

Shela giggled at the exchange, her eye lights bright. “We’ll leave you two lovebirds alone now,” she teased the new couple, winking at them. Lucina sputtered in embarrassment while Cayde chuckled. Shela took Cedric’s hand in her own and guided him away, hoping that he didn’t mind possibly spending time with her. Once they were alone, she began to chat with him a bit, getting to know him a bit better. After all, they only did just meet for the first time not too long ago.

“So, how long have you been awake?” Shela asked Cedric with a tilt of her head. She hated saying ‘how long has it been since you’ve been revived,’ finding that it sounded a little rude if not a bit condescending.

Cedric shrugged a little bit. “Four months. What about you?”

“Around the same amount of time,” nodded Shela. “I woke up on Mars. You?”

“Venus. Lemme tell you, waking up in the middle of a place like that… I didn’t know whether to be scared shitless or in awe of the beauty.”

“Why scared?”

“Hmm? Oh. Because I had been laying there dead, for who knows how long… and I was surrounded by a lot of rusted scrap metal. I took out a lot of Vex before I died…”

“It had been too much in the end…” hummed Shela. She rubbed the back of her neck. “Wish my story was that awesome. You went down fighting, right up until the last second…”

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

“Unfortunately. It was around Christmas, ironically. I had been out on patrol, and… well, let’s just say that the entirety of my back is smashed flat save for three nasty bullet holes.”

That brought a cringe to Cedric’s face. “That… doesn’t sound like it was a fast death.”

“It wasn’t.”

Cedric took her hand delicately into his own, taking in their appearance. “Well, I’m glad that you’re alive and well, now. I wouldn’t have met you if not for your Ghost having found you when it did.”

“Same with you,” smiled Shela, tilting her head a little.

The Warlock rubbed the back plating of her hand affectionately before reluctantly letting her hand go. “I know this may sound a bit forward, but… I was wondering… W-well, if you aren’t too busy in the foreseeable future… Would you like to…?” He seemed to trail off, unsure as to how to continue. It wasn’t possible to see an Exo blush, but Shela was sure that they both would be if their bodies would allow such a thing.

“Sure,” she told him with a grin. “I would like that. A lot.” She pressed her lip plates against his cheek affectionately. “Just let me know when and where, yeah?”

Cedric couldn’t help the grin that formed (how was that possible?) and he let out a shy chuckle. “Yeah… Yeah, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to do a smut second chapter BUT I figured that a fluff piece would be more appropriate here ^^ (sorry Razzle XDD I'll write a smut thing separate if you want)


End file.
